Promotional devices are used regularly as an incentive to a prospective buyer to purchase particular products. In particular, promotional devices have been used for some time as both in-package premiums, such as the premiums contained within breakfast cereals and the like, as well as premiums which are attached exteriorly to the food or beverage container. These premiums vary from trading cards, which are directed to influencing the younger purchaser, to holiday greeting cards, directed to influencing older purchasers.
In certain cases, advertisement for the product is also included on the premium item. However, where the premium item is one which may be displayed or used, such as a trading card or a holiday greeting card, the premium is more valuable to the consumer if the advertisement is so positioned that it may be removed or is obscured when the premium is actually displayed or used. Thus, it has been the practice to include advertisement on a portion of the premium package where it does not overlie or interfere with the premium item itself.
A need has arisen for a unique premium item which may be attached to food containers, or inserted therein, having ample room for advertisements and designed in such a way that the advertisements do not conflict with the design and appearance of the premium.